darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ark of Stars
When Suou finds Shion collapsed, Shion explains that it’s because he paid a suitable remuneration. He then asks her to take him outside because he wants to see the moon, and by the time Misaki and company arrive, the two are gone. Hei, meanwhile, finds himself locked in battle with Hazuki Mina, and she’s eventually able to tie him up. After kissing him as part of her remuneration, she prepares to kill him, but Goro Kobayashi steps in and reveals that it wasn’t Hei who killed Yōko. The real culprit was Shizume Genma who had betrayed them for the CIA, and the Americans have taken over control of most of the organizations inside and outside Japan. Given all this, Mina has Kobayashi and Hei go on ahead while she goes to take care of Genma, and Kobayashi takes Hei to where Yin’s body is. The body, however, is now only an empty shell, and Yin’s awakened spirit has gone to the center of the Hell's Gate. By now, Madame Oreille has brought Misaki and Mao to a building that houses a super-computer created by Dr. Pavlichenko. In it are rows of bodies that look like Shion, and Madame Oreille explains that the super-computer has all records of the world as observed by the Doll Network and all memories of mankind gathered by the ME Network. It was all for Shion’s plan, and Madame Oreille reveals that the moon isn’t really a moon - it’s another Earth created by Shion’s ability. At this moment, unaware of all this, Suou is pushing Shion in his wheelchair somewhere inside the Gate. In talking about Suou’s memories, Shion reveals that he only imagined human-like memories and put them in her and that his dream isn’t a reflection of those memories. He also notes Suou’s sentimentality despite being a Contractor, and Suou attributes it to the influence of the people she traveled with. The two then come across the dead body of a Contractor, and Shion disappears in that instant. Suou searches inside the Gate for Shion until she comes across one of July’s observer spirits. While she’s following it to him, July is being found by August 7 who tells him that their operation is over. July, however, refuses to go with August 7 and chooses instead to stay with Suou, so August 7 lets him go and disappears. Suou arrives just moments later, and after hugging her, July leads her to Shion and Yin. Suou finds Shion almost dead, and in his final words, he tells her that the deal is done and that he wants her to see the world he created. His spirit then goes to Yin, who is floating above them, and Yin tells Suou that she granted Shion’s wish. At this point, July collapses as well, and, still not really understanding what’s going on, Suou decides to bring out her gun against Yin. This leads to Yin breaking the meteor core on the necklace that Suou is wearing. As Madame Oreille explains to Misaki and Mao, when they copy a person and implant memories, they can’t establish it for long without the meteor core. They thus used Suou and her journey here as an experiment to make sure that Suou’s memories had set. What this means for Suou now that the meteor core is destroyed is that her memories are leaving her. Realizing what’s happening, Suou tries to resist the loss of memories and aims her gun at Yin again in a last ditch effort, however Hei shows up and stops her from shooting. As he holds her, he tells her that she won’t be needing her gun where she’s going next, and he promises that he’ll always be with her. He lays her down beside July after she loses consciousness, and Yin then tells Hei that it’s not too late to kill her. By the time Misaki arrives on the scene, she sees BK-201’s star lighting up in the sky, and a bright light envelops Yin as she’s touched by Hei. In the aftermath, Suou lives a normal life with both her parents on the copied Earth. She can sense that something is lacking, and though she’s not lonely, she feels that she knows a certain someone very well and believes that she’ll meet this person someday. Back on the real Earth, Kobayashi thinks that it’s all over, but Misaki feels that things are just beginning, and Madame Oreille picks them both up. They then leave the Gate and start operating independently since America and other countries now control Tokyo, and ironically, they become known as the Syndicate. What they don’t know is what the prophesied newly born thing is and how it will change the world. Unbeknownst to them, a boy resembling Yin wakes up inside the Gate and absorbs the spirits of John Smith and his men. Regardless, Misaki notes that she never heard of Hei again, but she continues to believe that he’s still alive. The series ends with Hei carrying a naked Yin off into the distance. Characters in Order of Appearance Gallery SEpisode 12 title.png S2E12 Hei, Mina and Kobayashi.jpg S2E12 John Smith.jpg S2E12 Mikhail Pavlichenko Memory Extractor.jpg S2E12 Misaki, Mao, Oreille, Ariel and Bernice.jpg S2E12 July refuses August 7.jpg S2E12 July hugs Suou Pavlichenko.jpg Shion Death.PNG S2E12 Shion dies, Suou and July look on.jpg Suou and Hei's last moments together.jpg Yin's New Form.PNG BK-201's Star.PNG S2E12 Misaki, Mao watch Hei and Yin.jpg Darker than BLACK 2 - 12 - 41.jpg S2E12 Suou and July in alternate world.jpg S2E12 Genma Dead.jpg Hei and Yin.PNG Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Sequel Episodes Category:Stories Category:Sequel Stories